


Discord and Harmony

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Harmonia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CLUDDLES, F/F, F/M, Fluff, God!Percy, Multi, Omega!Eris, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, They're a trio of mischief and pranks, Threesome - F/F/M, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy became a god after the Giant War and met two goddesses on Olympus. He gets along extremely well with Eris and Harmonia. More than with any of the other gods.





	Discord and Harmony

PJatO || Perismonia || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Discord and Harmony || Perismonia || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Discord and Harmony

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/f/f), ABO-verse, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Harmonia/Eris/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Harmonia, Eris

Summary: Percy's life as the consort of discord and harmony and as a minor god of the sea's trickery.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Discord and Harmony_

"You're like... Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, only that your personalities are switched."

That was the very first thing Percy ever said to the two people he didn't know would become his mates. Eris and Harmonia blinked surprised and looked up at him, matching smiles finding their ways onto their lips. Eris was pale as a sheet of paper, her hair long and dark-purple, her eyes bright green like acid. She was a tall woman, thin but with a busty chest (very distracting, Percy had to admit). Harmonia's skin was as pale as Eris', but her eyes a pale blue and her hair platanium-blonde with washed-out plum-dye. Harmonia smoothed down her neon-pink summer-dress.

"Thank you. I think", grinned Harmonia amused. "Totally taking that as a compliment."

Percy grinned as he just decided to sit down with them. After the Giant War, Percy had accepted godhood and now, as a minor god of the sea's trickery because, as Hermes had claimed when they had granted him godhood 'This one _has_ to become a trickster god'. His dad was now trying to show him around the godly world, introduce him to all the other gods – there were _a lot_ of gods. So while Poseidon was on a meeting with the other Olympians, Percy had been snooping around a little, just to find two gorgeous goddesses making out behind a temple. Making out to celebrate a pulled prank, apparently – as Percy realized when the Olympians burst out of the palace, coughing and cussing as they were all covered in purple-pink glitter-dust. The two females had cackled and Percy decided he instantly liked them. For the following three hours, Percy followed Harmonia and Eris around Olympus, pulling various pranks and realizing something vital about them.

They weren't how Percy had expected Eris and Harmonia to be. Or rather, they were _exactly_ how he had expected them to be, just reverse. Harmonia, he would have pictured as the guard of harmony, the level-headed one, maybe even the bookworm – the Twilight Sparkle. And Eris? Definitely a Discord and Pinkie Pie mash-up, right? Only that their characters were reverse. Harmonia was squeaky and loud and having all the fun in the world with the execution of the pranks, while Eris was level-headed, calmer and amused (though also mischievous).

"To—otally a compliment", grinned Percy amused. "Haven't had that much fun since I became a god, you know. It's all meetings and boring and dad giving me work. Urgh."

"Well, stick with us, kiddo, and you're gonna have a lot of fun", declared Harmonia with a grin.

/break\

Percy did stick with Harmonia and Eris. He spent a lot of time with Hermes and Loki (who Percy was _not_ surprised was a friend of Hermes), befriended the muses, trained with Ares and Enyo, started working as a trainer at the underwater summer-camp. Mainly, he kept busy making the gods keep their promises – the reason why he had accepted godhood after all. But when he really wanted to have fun, he went to Harmonia and Eris. The mated pair fast became his favorites. Harmonia was an alpha and Eris an omega and while Harmonia had all the fun about executing the pranks, it was Eris' privilege to cook them up. Percy fit right in with them, it was perfect for him.

"I still wonder how the two of you got together", whispered Percy into Harmonia's hair.

He was curled together against the female alpha, enjoying her curious cotton-candy scent – alphas normally had sharp, musky scents. Eris was curled together on Harmonia's other side.

"I accidentally kind of started the Trojan war, as you might know", drawled Eris unimpressed. "And Olympus figured that that was 'going too far', so they thought the goddess of harmony could even me out and calm me down. That she's a total enabler, well, they couldn't have known."

" _Why_ , though? How come the goddess of harmony enjoys pranks?", asked Percy amused.

"Harmony doesn't mean peace and dull boredom due to doing nothing", chuckled Harmonia. "The harmony and ease of the soul, it's... achieved by fun, you know? I like fun. And Eris is fun. The most fun there is. So we fell in love and Olympus came to regret their decision."

"Epic", grinned Percy and ducked his head. "You two really are cute together."

"Mh", grunted Eris where she was braiding Harmonia's hair. "I think the three of us are pretty cute together too, you know. You're the perfect mixture between a harmonic goody-two-shoes and a mischievous little prankster. We make a great trio."

"We... do", nodded Percy slowly, frowning a little confused. "You're great friends."

"What Eris means is that we're a great trio but we could be the most kick-ass triad", corrected Harmonia with a grin, nosing Percy's hair. "I have _such a_ weakness for the mischievous, cheeky little omegas, you know? The pretty ones who never do as they're told."

"I _sometimes_ do as I'm told", argued Percy with a pout.

"So do I", chimed Eris, earning herself a doubtful look from Percy. "In the bedroom, Perce."

"...Oh", grunted Percy, cheeks flushed a dark red. " _Oh_."

"Ye—eah", purred Eris mischievously. "You'd _love_ it, Perce."

She leaned over to kiss Percy's temple, winking at him. He grinned comfortably and got a bit more comfortable against them. They had started _My Little Pony_ marathons with their first week of friendship – unsurprisingly, Discord was the favorite character of Eris, while Harmonia's was a tie between Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Percy bit his lower lip and looked from Harmonia at Eris.

"Okay, sure. Take me on a date. Show me what you got", challenged Percy.

"Oh, babe, we so are gonna show you", smirked Eris, tilting her head to steal a proper kiss.

"So cu—ute", squeaked Harmonia happily. "Ah. No. I think my heart wouldn't be able to take it if I had the two cutest omegas ever. That's _definitely_ going to kill me."

"Urgh, so sappy", grinned Percy amused as he turned toward Harmonia, gently kissing her too.

"Get used to it, Perce", snorted Eris and rolled her eyes. "So, that date. How about after the meeting with Seth, Loki and Hermes for that big prank."

"Sounds good enough for me", grinned Percy pleased. "Can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Zeus and Thor won't know what hit them. Still unsure why Seth decided to tag along though?"

"It's Seth", shrugged Eris casually and tilted her head. "He never says no to a big prank."

Percy laughed softly and leaned more into Harmonia, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of being this close to the two goddesses he really, really liked. Harmonia kissed the top of his head.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun, Eris is my favorite goddess! :3 Next one is going to be Khione. Can Percy melt the Ice Queen's heart in time for Christmas...?


End file.
